Police Pets
Police Pets help you to get extra rewards. At the end of a crime scene investigation, they search the scene, and depending on which pet you adopt, they'll have a chance to reward you with coins, lucky cards, experience, energy, faster star fill-ups with a higher score, orange juice or potato chips. Pet Shops Currently there are six police pet shops in Grimsborough, five in Pacific Bay, and one in the World Edition. The pets in the later shops (within a single season) are more expensive, but provide more generous bonuses and are more likely to find them. The not-so-good news is that you are required to earn a certain number of gold medals before a pet shop can be unlocked. To earn a gold medal, you must get all of the five stars on every single crime scene in a case, including the bonus scenes. The first case only has fifteen stars, and the second case only has thirty stars. Every other case (starting from the third case) has 45 stars. Remember, you must get the bronze and silver medals first before you are eligible for the gold medal. Gold medals do not carry over from season to season; for example, you cannot use gold medals earned in Grimsborough for Pacific Bay and vise versa to unlock pet shops. Therefore, gold medals earned in a particular season are ONLY eligible for the gold medals of that particular season to meet the pet shop unlocking requirements. First Shop The Industrial Area pet shop requires two gold medals in Grimsborough. The pets for the first pet shop are all dogs. The following dogs are available for the first pet shop: Second Shop The Financial Center pet shop requires twelve gold medals in Grimsborough. The pets for the second pet shop are all dogs. The following dogs are available for the second pet shop: Third Shop The Historical Center pet shops requires 22 gold medals in Grimsborough. The pets for the third pet shop are all dogs. The following dogs are available for the third pet shop: Fourth Shop The University pet shop requires 32 gold medals in Grimsborough. The pets for the fourth pet shop are all dogs. The following dogs are available for the fourth pet shop: Fifth Shop The Maple Heights pet shop requires 42 gold medals in Grimsborough. The premium pet is the only dog out of the pets available and requires cash to adopt. The following pets are available for the fifth pet shop: Sixth Shop The Airport pet shop requires all 56 gold medals in Grimsborough. The following pets are available for the sixth and last pet shop of Grimsborough: Seventh Shop The Bayou Bleu pet shop requires ten gold medals in Pacific Bay. The following pets are available for the seventh pet shop: Eighth Shop The Jazz Town pet shop requires twenty gold medals in Pacific Bay. The following pets are available in the eighth pet shop: Ninth Shop The White Peaks pet shop requires thirty gold medals in Pacific Bay. The following pets are available in the ninth pet shop: Tenth Shop The Rhine Canyon pet shop requires forty gold medals in Pacific Bay. The following pets are available in the tenth pet shop: Eleventh Shop The Innovation Valley pet shop requires fifty gold medals in Pacific Bay. The following pets are available in the eleventh pet shop: Twelfth Shop The pet shop in Europe requires two gold medals in the World Edition. The following pets are available in the twelfth pet shop: Thirteenth Shop The pet shop in the Sahara Region requires twelve gold medals in the World Edition. The following pets are available in the thirteenth pet shop: Fourteenth Shop The pet shop in the Sahara Region requires twenty-four gold medals in the World Edition. The following pets are available in the fourteenth pet shop: The Pet House You can access your purchased pets through the map screen or the circular menu at the bottom, left-hand corner of the case screen. From here, you can switch between your currently purchased pets by clicking on the arrows to the left or right. You can also feed your pets with either a bone biscuit, a fish, a chicken leg, or a piece of ham, but only one of any every so often, as each food has a wait time, after which you can feed your pets with another food. *Biscuit gives 1 heart with a 5-minute wait time. *Fish gives 5 hearts with a 4-hour wait time. *Chicken gives 10 hearts with a 12-hour wait time. If you give your pet a chicken, you can not then give it a biscuit nor a fish, and you will have to wait for 12 hours before giving anything else to your pet, except: *Ham costs 5 cash, gives 10 hearts, and can be given over and over. If you have more than one pet, you can feed all of the pets at the same time. Once your pet has many hearts, it will grow up and its special abilities will increase. And once your pet reaches its Maximum Loyalty, you will not have to feed it anymore. Level Up When your pet has enough hearts (as displayed in the progress bar in the pet house), it will reach a higher level and will have a higher probability of finding bonuses. At least one rectangle is added to one of the skills. The exact probabilities of finding something after a scene are unknown and described as "very tiny" or "small" (as a first point of reference, a German Shepherd at level 2 had 10 "lucky finds" in 60 scenes played). As seen in the pet shops, more expensive pets start with a higher chance of finding an item, which means their lucky find chance can end up even higher than fully leveled pets from earlier shops, but take much longer to raise to Maximum Loyalty. NOTE: At levels 3 and 5, your pet will grow up. Seven Bars is the highest possible output for a skill of a pet. The pets from Maple Heights, Airport, and Innovation Valley are the only pets that are capable of being maxed out to 7 bars in both stats. Industrial Area Pets NOTE: The maximum output for the German Shepherd and the King Charles Spaniel are 4 Bars in Skill 1 and 5 Bars in Skill 2 at Maximum Loyalty. Financial Center Pets NOTE: The maximum output for the Boxer and the Akita are 6 Bars in Skill 1 and 4 Bars in Skill 2 at Maximum Loyalty. Historical Center Pets NOTE: The maximum output for the Chihuahua and the Collie are 4 Bars in Skill 1 and 7 Bars in Skill 2 at Maximum Loyalty. University Pets NOTE: The maximum output for the Jack Russel Terrier and the St. Bernard are 5 Bars in Skill 1 and 7 Bars in Skill 2 at Maximum Loyalty. Maple Heights Pets Airport Pets Bayou Bleu Pets NOTE: Both the Sea-Lion and the Dolphin will be at 4 Bars in Skill 1 and 5 Bars in Skill 2 upon reaching Maximum Loyalty. Jazz Town Pets NOTE: Both the Owl and the Raccoon will be at 4 Bars in Skill 1 and 5 Bars in Skill 2 upon reaching Maximum Loyalty. White Peaks Pets NOTE: Both the Squirrel and the Fox will be at 4 Bars in Skill 1 and 7 Bars in Skill 2 upon reaching Maximum Loyalty. Rhine Canyon Pets NOTE: Both the Bear and the Fennec will be at 5 Bars in Skill 1 and 7 Bars in Skill 2 upon reaching Maximum Loyalty. Innovation Valley Pets Europe Pets NOTE: The Wolf will be at 5 Bars in Skill 1 and 4 Bars in Skill 2 and the Rat will be at 4 Bars in Skill 1 and 5 Bars in Skill 2 upon reaching Maximum Loyalty. Trivia *When first released, all police pets were intended to be dogs, however, the release of the Maple Heights police pet shop saw the introduction of companion animals which were not dogs. As such, the release of Jazz Town in Pacific Bay saw the "Police Dog Shops" renamed to "Police Pet Shops". Screenshots Growth 1 - German Shepard.jpg|German Shepherd Growth 2 - King Charles Spaniel.jpg|King Charles Spaniel Growth 3 - Golden Retriever.jpg|Golden Retriever Growth 4 - Boxer.jpg|Boxer Growth 5 - Akita.jpg|Akita Growth 6 - Pug.jpg|Pug Growth 7 - Chihuahua.png|Chihuahua Growth 8 - Collie.jpg|Collie Growth 9 - Dalmatian.jpg|Dalmatian Growth 10 - Jack Russell Terrier.jpg|Jack Russell Terrier Growth 11 - St. Bernard.jpg|St. Bernard Growth 12 - Husky.jpg|Husky Growth 13 - Tiger.png|Tiger Growth 14 - Panda.png|Panda Growth 15 - Robot Dog.png|Robot Dog Growth 16 - Monkey.png|Monkey Growth 17 - Red Panda.png|Red Panda Growth 18 - Cat.png|Cat Growth 19 - Sea Lion.jpg|Sea Lion Growth 20 - Dolphin.jpg|Dolphin Growth 21 - Pelican.jpg|Pelican Growth 22 - Owl.jpg|Owl Growth 23 - Raccoon.jpg|Raccoon Growth 24 - Alligator.jpg|Alligator Growth 25 - Squirrel.png|Squirrel Growth 26 - Fox.png|Fox Growth 27 - Rabbit.png|Rabbit Bear.jpg|Bear Fennec.jpg|Fennec Lion.jpg|Lion Mountain Goat.jpg|Mountain Goat Robot Cat.jpg|Robot Cat Chimpanzee.jpg|Chimpanzee Wolf.jpg|Wolf Rat.jpg|Rat Basset Hound.jpg|Basset Hound Camel.jpg|Camel Giraffe.jpg|Giraffe Leopard.jpg|Leopard Elephant.jpg|Elephant Crane.jpg|Crane Dragon.jpg|Dragon